


No Remorse And No Shame

by being_alive



Series: A Sin With No Name [3]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Mister Hyde," you say, trying and failing to keep the smile off of your face. It's been a while since you saw him last, too long since you last saw him, and against all your better instincts, you've found yourself missing him. He's all but fully dressed, his only missing article of clothing being his top hat, which you see resting on the counter next to your sink."It's good to see you again," Hyde says, a faint smile playing at his lips.





	No Remorse And No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been over a year since I wrote [A Raging Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123870). Many thanks to whoever read that and whoever is reading this too.

The sound of the shower being turned on wakes you up with a start. A quick glance at the clock tells you that it is a little after midnight; when you'd gone to bed three hours ago, you'd been alone in the house. You know there's really only one person that would be using your shower at midnight, since showering isn't what most people usually break into houses to do. He isn't most people, though, you concede to yourself. You get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom. The light is still off, but you can hear the showering running and see the outline of his tall frame standing near the shower. You turn on the light and he turns to look at you.

"Mister Hyde," you say, trying and failing to keep the smile off of your face. It's been a while since you saw him last, too long since you last saw him, and against all your better instincts, you've found yourself missing him. He's all but fully dressed, his only missing article of clothing being his top hat, which you see resting on the counter next to your sink. 

"It's good to see you again," Hyde says, a faint smile playing at his lips. He looks the same as you remember him, tall and imposing, with wild hair and even wilder eyes. His smile grows as he asks, "Did you miss Hyde?"

"Yes," you say, cursing yourself for saying it so quickly, much too quickly, as you dash forward and throw your arms around him. Hyde chuckles as he wraps his arms around you in turn. You smile, nuzzling your face against his shirt. Hyde runs his fingers through your hair and kisses the top of your head, more gently than you've ever thought would be possible from him. You'd be content to stay this way forever, your arms wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around you, and that fact scares you more than you'd ever admit to anyone, even to yourself. Hyde trails a hand down your back before letting it rest on your ass. He squeezes and you jump slightly, pulling out of his embrace. 

"How much have you missed Hyde?" Hyde asks, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Too much," you admit, blushing, and he laughs. 

"Then show me how much you've missed me," he says, stepping back.

"What do you want me to do?" You ask, hoping you don't sound too eager. Hyde looks you over thoughtfully, from head to toe and then back up. His gaze lingers on your breasts, on your thighs, and what's between them. After a moment of ogling, he says, "Take off your clothes."

You're quick to comply, pulling your shorts down and stepping out of them, kicking them away before pulling your shirt off over your head, dropping it to the floor so that you're standing in front of him in your underwear.

"All of your clothes," Hyde says with a wry smile. You cross your arms over your breasts and lock eyes with him. He raises one dark eyebrow, challenging you to disobey him. You glance away from him, staring at his hat on your counter, and say, "I just feel vastly underdressed compared to you." Hyde chuckles and sits down on the lid of your toilet, beginning to unlace one of his shoes. 

"Just have patience and trust Hyde," he tells you, kicking one unlaced shoe off. You nod and reach behind your back to unclasp your bra. You do so and set your bra on the counter next to his hat before sliding your underwear down your legs. You kick them away just as Hyde kicks his other shoe off. He looks back up at you then, desire burning in his eyes. His ogling of you is even more blatant than before, his gaze so heavy you can almost feel it on your skin. You blush, wanting to cover yourself but knowing he wouldn't allow it. His gaze lingers on your breasts, on your nipples hardened from a combination of the cold air and his caressing gaze. Hyde stands up, walking to stand in front of you. You're acutely aware of how much smaller than him you are, even when he doesn't have shoes on. Without warning, he grabs a fistful of your hair, forcing you to meet his eyes once more. His handsome face is distorted by his smile, his soft mouth twisted into a cruel grin. 

"Mister Hyde?" You ask, voice hardly more than a whisper. He presses the index finger of his other hand to your lips, shushing you without saying a word. He lowers his hand and, bending lower, presses his lips to yours, fingers tightening in your hair. Hyde bites down on your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth in a gasp of pain. His tongue plunges into your mouth, dominating yours in any attempts you make in meeting him. He kisses you until you're having trouble breathing before ripping his hand out of your hair and pushing you away from him. You lean against the counter, panting and out of breath, desire throbbing low in you, so aroused that even your inner thighs are slick.

Hyde stands back and looks at you, watching the way your breasts move with every heaving breath you inhale and exhale. You look at him and his dark blue eyes snap up to meet yours, a smirk playing at his full lips as he says, "I remember how much you like undressing me. So why don't you get to it?"

You nod and say, "Yes, Mister Hyde."

His smirk widens into a full smile as you make your way over to him on unsteady legs. You reach up, standing on the very tips of your toes, and push his over-large coat off of his shoulders and down his arms. It falls to the floor and you kick it away so that spray from the shower doesn't get it wet. You know Hyde would become angry with you if it was even slightly damp, and you hate to see him angry. You look up at him, studying his shirt, trying to figure out how to get it off of him. Instead of the unbuttoned-and-tied at the bottom black shirt you're used to seeing him in, he's wearing a plain white t-shirt. He's too tall for you to be able to pull the shirt off over his head without him bending down and you're not sure how he'd react to you ripping it, or if you'd even be able to. With a sigh, you grasp the collar with both hands and ask, "Mister Hyde? Do you mind if I rip this open?"

"So you want to rip my clothes off? I like that. And go ahead. Hen-I mean, I have plenty more at home," he says, smiling. You wonder what he was going to say before cutting himself off, but you've learned that when it comes to Hyde, the fewer questions asked, the better. You grasp his shirt firmly in your hands before pulling your hands to the sides. His shirt rips much more easily than you thought it would, the white fabric splitting smoothly down the middle of his chest. You untuck the bottom of his shirt from his trousers before ripping his shirt all the way open. He shrugs and the ruined shirt slides off of his shoulders, down his arms, and to the floor. You don't bother to move his shirt away, figuring it doesn't matter what happens to it since it's already ruined. You step back half a step, letting yourself admire him for a moment, eyes traveling from his almost pretty face down the long expanse of his torso. His shoulders aren't the broadest, but his arms and pectorals are pleasantly defined, though his stomach is less defined and tending towards the softer side, and the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button down into the waistband of his trousers almost makes your mouth water. You let your eyes linger on the thick outline of his cock, visible thanks to the tightness of said trousers despite the fact that he is barely even hard yet. You look back up, eyes meeting his, feeling yourself blush at the way he's smiling, before his eyes leave yours and travel down your body in turn.

"Well?" He asks, gesturing towards his pants. You quickly step forward again, fingers brushing against his cock as you find the button on his trousers and undo it before unzipping them. You pull them down his narrow hips, sinking to your knees the lower you pull the trousers down his long, long legs. Unsurprisingly, he's wearing nothing underneath them. You remain on your knees in front of him, eyes lingering on his impressive cock before traveling up to his face, waiting to see what Hyde wants you to do. His eyes meet yours and he smiles, a hint of white teeth showing between his soft lips, before turning and walking into the shower, leaving you where you are. You stare after him in confusion. It's just not like Hyde to not do anything.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Hyde asks, grabbing your bottle of shampoo and glancing back at where you still kneel on the bathroom floor. You stay kneeling for a moment, eyes glued to his nicely-shaped ass and long legs, before standing up and joining him in your shower. You're glad for the summer heat that fills your house even during the middle of the night, because otherwise you'd be shivering while Hyde takes up all of the space under the shower head. The only part of you that is wet with water is the bottoms of your feet, though a certain other part of you is still wet with something else, first from kissing him and then from undressing him. You watch Hyde as he washes his hair with your shampoo, and you realize this is the first time you've seen his hair wet. Water may be the only thing that can tame his hair, you think with a smile, the normally wild strands straightened, flattened, and darkened to almost black by the jets coming out of your shower head. 

"I'll wash your hair," Hyde says after he rinses the shampoo out of his own hair, moving so that he's standing behind you, and you turn to look at him with eyes full of suspicion. It's not like him to offer to do anything without getting anything in return. He signals for you to turn around with a flick of his hand, pointer finger extended, and you do so, stepping under the water raining down from your shower. You step back once your hair is wet and bump into Hyde. You open your eyes, blinking away the water, and quickly say, "Sorry."

Hyde chuckles and then his large hands are in your hair, gently working the shampoo through your hair until it lathers. You stand still, unused to to this side of him. He steps closer to you and then you can feel his hard cock pressing into your back. One of his hands leaves your hair and trails down your shoulder, down your arm, and closes around your wrist. He pulls your arm around behind your back. Your fingers brush against his cock before you wrap your fingers around him. He groans, low in his throat, and his hand returns to your hair. He's rougher this time, his fingers digging into your scalp and tugging roughly through your hair. You hiss in pain, grip tightening on his cock, and he groans louder, hips thrusting into your hand. You begin to stroke him then, hand moving up and down his cock as best as you can behind your back.

"Don't stop," Hyde all but growls out, and then he's shoving your head roughly under the jets of water from your shower. You splutter, gasping in water and quickly closing your eyes, but don't cease the movements of your hand. Part of you doesn't want to know what he'd do if you stopped, but another part can guess and the thought sends a pulse of desire through you. His hips thrust in time with your hand as he rinses the shampoo from your hair. After all traces of shampoo are gone from your hair, Hyde pulls you back against him. You don't open your eyes for fear of water getting in them. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" Hyde hisses into your ear and you realize that you've stopped stroking his cock.

"I-I'm sorry, Mister Hyde," you stammer out, eyes flying open, resuming the movements of your hand. His own hands find your breasts, long fingers pinching and pulling at your nipples. You moan in a mix of pleasure and pain, heat pooling between your legs.

"Prove it," Hyde says, hands moving from your breasts to push you away from him. You turn and look at him in confusion and then his hands are on your shoulders, pushing you down until you have no choice but to sink to your knees in front of him. You're pretty sure you know what he wants you to do, but you still look up at him, waiting for him to tell you what to do.

"Go on. Show Hyde exactly how sorry you are," he all but purrs out, smiling a broad smile that doesn't match the hunger in his dark eyes. You nod and say, "Yes, Mister Hyde."

The floor of your shower is uncomfortably hard and is already making your knees ache, but you find that you don't really care when his cock is mere inches from your face, hard, thick, and begging for your touch.

You move forward a bit and wrap one hand around him before taking the tip of his cock into your mouth. You circle your tongue around the broad head of his cock darting your tongue over his slit, tasting the salty fluid leaking from it before taking him deeper into your mouth. You suck on his cock, very carefully avoiding scraping him with your teeth even though you're sure he wouldn't mind, stroking what's not in your mouth with your hand. His hands tangle in your hair and you look up at him through your eyelashes and see that he's lost most of his composure, his eyes tightly shut, dark brows furrowed above them, and his mouth hanging open slightly. His fingers tighten in your hair, almost enough to hurt, as you take him as far in your mouth as you dare to. You accidentally graze him with your teeth and that's all it takes to push him over the edge into an orgasm, much sooner than you'd expected. He thrusts into your mouth as he comes, the head of his cock going too far back, and you pull back, gagging, his cock leaving your mouth. Some of the evidence of his orgasm went in your mouth before you pulled away, while the rest streaked across your face and down your neck. Hyde removes his hands from your hair and you swallow what's in your mouth and reach up to wipe away the rest. He leans back against the back wall of your shower, breathing heavily and watching you, his cock slowly softening. You stand up with sore knees and Hyde says, "Continue showering."

You nod and turn back around before grabbing your bottle of body wash and your bath pouf. You squirt body wash out onto the pouf and set the bottle back where you got it from and rub the pouf until the pouf is covered in bubbles. You begin washing yourself then for the second time in four hours, intensely aware of the presence of Hyde behind you. You drag the pouf down your arms and across your breasts, wincing slightly when the mesh of the pouf crosses your nipples, still slightly raw from how hard Hyde pinched them. You wash down your stomach and then all of a sudden Hyde's hand closes around one of your wrists. You drop the pouf in surprise and he chuckles, pulling your arm behind your back. He does the same to your other arm before wrapping one of his hands around both of your wrists.

"Mister Hyde?" You ask. He doesn't answer you, instead he bends and moves your hair away from your neck with his free hand. He presses a kiss to the skin of your shoulder before licking up your neck. You shiver in pleasure and then his free hand is dipping between your legs. You spread your legs slightly farther apart to allow him better access, moaning when he slips one of his long fingers inside of you. He adds a second finger and then begins pumping them in and out.

"Hyde is sorry he made you wait this long to be touched," he murmurs into your ear as the tips of his fingers hit a certain spot inside of you.

"I didn't mind," you reply, and then a third finger and a fourth finger slip into you. You moan, louder than before, at the sensation of being this full. Having this many of his fingers inside of you burns slightly, as his fingers are much bigger than your own, but the burn fades away into pleasure as he rubs your clit with his thumb.

"Oh God," you moan, grinding down onto his hand. Hyde chuckles and says, "I'm flattered, but there's no need to call me God. Mister Hyde is fine." 

The sound of his voice is all it takes to send you crashing over into your orgasm, your walls clenching around his fingers as you ride it out, moaning loudly. After it subsides, Hyde removes his fingers from inside of you and says, "Hurry up and finish your shower and then get out and wait for me. I need to shower too."

You nod and finish as quickly as you can on shaky legs and then get out and stand in front of your mirror. You grab your hairbrush from off of the counter and begin brushing your hair, waiting for him. You've just finished brushing your hair when Hyde steps out of your shower, turning the water off and grabbing one of your towels to dry himself off with. You wonder if he's going to want to brush his hair too, but then think back how his hair normally looks and then wonder if he's ever used a hairbrush before in his life. You watch him in the mirror, admiring his body as he towels off. His dark blue eyes flick up and meet yours through the mirror and then he smiles and drops the towel. Your eyes immediately drop to his cock, which has started to become hard again. 

"Bend over the counter," he all but orders you. You're quick to comply, watching through the mirror as he strokes himself to full hardness before coming to stand behind you. He shoves your legs farther apart and then his cock is inside you. You're both glad and a little bit upset that he's already made you come once. On one hand, you're still wet and ready for him, otherwise taking his large cock would be difficult after not seeing him for so long, and on the other hand every movement he makes is almost too much for your still over sensitive nerves to handle. Hyde doesn't bother to start off slow, but you can't remember a time that he has. He slams into you, hard and fast, his hands digging into your hips hard enough that you're sure there'll be bruises. You moan, pushing back against him as he hits a certain spot inside of you, and you can feel another orgasm rapidly building inside of you. He pauses in his thrusts and you moan again, this time in disappointment.

"You're not allowed to come this quickly," Hyde growls out, bending over you, cock slipping out of you in the process, and pressing a kiss to the side of your neck before sucking down hard on that spot. You moan, this time in pain, as he grazes that spot with his teeth before smoothing his tongue over it. He moves on to another spot on your neck and repeats the process. By the time he's satisfied with the marks on your neck, the pleasure inside of you has gone from raging to smoldering. He straightens back up and realigns his cock with your entrance and then thrusts back in, resuming the same pace as before. This time, instead of grabbing at your hips, he loops his hands loosely around your neck. You look up at his face in the mirror in concern.

"Mister Hyde? What're you doing?" You ask.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He snaps, before sighing and saying, "Don't worry. I like you too much to kill you."

There's an unspoken 'yet' at the end of his sentence and that fact should worry you, but you find you don't really care as the head of his cock hits that spot inside of you again, and again, and again, and then your second orgasm of the night breaks over you, even more intensely than the first one. You moan as you come, the air filling with the sound of it along with the sound of skin hitting skin.

It doesn't take long for him to follow you; with a final thrust, he's releasing inside of you, his hands tightening around your neck. Just when you're starting to gasp for air, his grip loosens and he pulls out of you. His hands fall away from your neck and he steps back. You straighten up, rubbing your neck, and turn to actually look at him instead of just looking at him through the mirror. His expression is unreadable as you and he simply stand there, naked in your bathroom, looking at each other. 

Abruptly, he turns away from you and begins picking his clothes up from the floor. You do the same, finding your underwear and shorts first and pulling them on before putting on your bra. You pull your shirt back over your head and then look at Hyde again. He's sitting on the lid of your toilet, wearing only his trousers, pulling on his shoes and lacing them back up.

"I'm afraid that this is going to be the last time you see Hyde for...I'm not sure how long," Hyde says, standing up. 

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" You ask, more concerned than you know you should be.

Hyde shakes his head and bends to pick up that too big coat. He pulls it back on and picks up his top hat, placing that atop his still wet hair.

"No. I have some personal business to attend to, is all," Hyde says. Before you can say anything in return, he's in front of you, bending down to press his soft lips to yours. You stand up on your tiptoes in order to deepen the kiss. He presses you back against the bathroom counter, and you reach up to tangle your fingers in his hair. He bites down on your bottom lip and then pulls back away from you. He rests his forehead against yours briefly and then he's gone, striding out of your bathroom. You lean and peer out through your open bathroom door and can see him leaving by the window in your bedroom. You laugh and shake your head. 

You move to walk out of your bathroom only to stop when you see his ruined shirt still on the floor. You stare at it for a moment before bending down and picking it up. You turn the light off, walk out of the bathroom on far less steady legs than Hyde did, close and lock your bedroom window, put the shirt in one of the drawers of your dresser, and get back in bed. You stare at the window he left through and hope that he'll be back soon before rolling over and trying to fall back asleep. When you do, you dream about Hyde.


End file.
